Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by Restless5oul
Summary: OneShot- Slightly AU- Post COFA. Simon hasn't told Isabelle about Maia, and perhaps she had a secret to tell herself. Can their relationship last? Based on the Oasis Song. Rated T just in case. Sorry for the bad bio :)


_**A/N- I'm finally getting really into The Mortal Instruments and after just finishing COFA, I ship Simon and Isabelle so much. So I came up with this one shot. Hope you like it :)**_

_**Note: Simon doesn't have the Mark Of Cain and Izzy doesn't know about Maia and him :D**_

It was all her fault. Every little bit, she had lost it completely, let her anger and her recklessness get the better of her. She didn't deserve him, she never had done. She was stringing him along the whole time, not truly caring, while he adored him despite everything he'd done, at least he actually felt remorse. She hadn't cared, or at least she hadn't thought she cared, until last night. And she did. But none of that mattered now.

***FLASHBACK***

They had been sitting in Simon's room, on his bed watching TV, just the two of them. Her head on Simon's chest, his hand stroking her hair, the gentle beating of his heart thumping in her ear. It should have been perfect. But something was bothering Izzy, something that was eating away at her heart, a burden she had to share.

"Simon?" she asked quietly, they weren't exclusive anyway, it wouldn't matter so much, would it?

"Yes?" he said in a calm, sleepy voice. She felt her stomach lurch, perhaps this would be harder than she had thought? It wasn't too late to stop, she didn't have to tell him.

"I have to tell you something," she sat up and turned to look at him. His face performed a strange sequence of expressions. At first the colour drained from his already pale face, and his expression clouded with worry. Then he bit his lip and frowned, as though remembering something. He too sat up to face her.

"Me too," he said looking downwards. She was surprised, and worried. Any declaration of love wouldn't be exactly appropriate for the situation she was about to put him in.

"No please, me first," she took a deep breath," I need you to know that…about two months ago…I met someone."

Immediately Simon looked hurt, offended and shocked. She didn't want to look at him, so instead she turned to look out of the window to her right, and continued her speech.

"I knew I had you b-but…he was so…well, it doesn't matter. But I need you to know…"

"That you cheated on me." His voice finished off her sentence for her, she allowed herself a quick glance at Simon, only to see that he wasn't upset, in fact she couldn't even read his face, it looked just…blank.

"Yeah…" she breathed, the words sounded so much worse from someone else's mouth, "But that was two months ago an-an-and we said we weren't exclusive and that…that was before I realised…what you mean to me."

She was rambling now, she was panicking, she wished he would say something to shut her up.

"So did I," those three words, weren't the ones she thought he was going to say. It was a blow to the gut, a hard one, with a sledge hammer, made of steel, fashioned by the devil himself.

"Y..you…what?" she stammered unable to believe it. Simon, who doted on her like an obedient puppy. Perhaps he wasn't so well behaved after all. After the initial blow, the anger began to bubble inside of her.

"You know Maia, the werewolf from Luke's pack, it was her. I was dating you both for a while, in fact until about a month ago." Simon made his own speech, but while hers was awkward and filled with nervousness, his was delivered in a monotone. That in a haze of anger, Izzy mistook for not caring.

"You say that like it doesn't even matter," she observed coldly, staring at his lowered eyes.

"We both did it Izzy, we're both in the wrong," his voice remained low and quiet, as she felt her eyes swim. How could he be acting like this? Like what he had done was normal? Her affair had been short lived, while his had lasted almost the entire length of their relationship.

"Just shut up! Shut up!" an outburst of anger and she bounced off the bed, "How could you do this?! And act like this?!"

"Izzy calm down…" Simon stood up too, partly for his own protection.

"I will not calm down! You tell me this like it's nothing. Well it isn't"  
"You said yourself that we weren't exclusive!"

"Yes b-b-but…at least I acted sorry! The least you could've done was acted like you cared! Like it mattered!"

"If I did that it would have been more than you have ever done!" he yelled, losing it just as Isabelle flipped out. Leaping at him, her shadow hunter training coming into play she punched him square in the face. He stood there for a moment, too stunned to move or react, until he saw her raise her arm again. And in a flash he caught her wrist in his grip, using his vampire abilities to his advantage.

"You complete asshole!" she screamed struggling under his grip, angry tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"As if you care! I was just another plaything to you. I was the same as all the other boys, to be tossed aside when you were finished," he lowered his voice as his sentence came to an end. Izzy stopped struggling and instead turned away from him. They stood in silence before Simon realised how tight his grip was, releasing her and walking away to sit on his bed, he barely heard her leave, until the door slammed.

Holding his head in his hands his sighed deeply, more for his own comfort than his need to. His breath was shaky, he felt numb. That certainly hadn't been how he planned to tell her, but then again, he hadn't know that she too had been cheating. It all felt wrong, so very wrong. Did he really sound like he didn't care? Because he did. Far more than he should, far more than he wanted.

He had always thought that it was she who didn't care, yet he always went with it. Perhaps he had walked into that one.

The heavens had opened up outside, the rain pounding down on the pavement, soaking her hair, skin and clothes. But she didn't care. She let her tears flow over her face in the vain hope that the rain would disguise them. Isabelle hated crying. Crying was for the weak. She had always said that. So why did that stop now? Hastily wiping her tears she broke into a run, a run that didn't stop until she reached her room at The Institute, ignoring the calls from Alec.

Collapsing on the floor she began to sob, great heaving sobs that took away her breath.

"Izzy?" Alec's voice came from beyond the door.

"Go away Alec" she mumbled. He entered regardless, crouching at her side, shocked to see her this way.

"Oh Izzy…" he sighed stroking her shoulder comfortingly, "What happened?"

Of course Alec knew that she was with Simon, but it always helped to talk about it. He knew that.

"Simon happened, that's what. That arsehole…he…" she began to choke up again, spluttering on her words.

"Just tell me, it's okay," Alec soothed her. Taking a deep breath, she told him everything, about her cheating, and him, about the fight.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Once upon a time she wouldn't have cared that someone cheated on her, but that was a long time ago. And things had changed since then, she had changed. And now she was sat alone in her room the next day, wearing an understated black dress and black sneakers (understated for Isabelle anyway), Alec had made her excuses, and now she had nothing to do but sit and think.

She had been deep in thought when there was a knock at her door and the sound of someone entering. She closed her eyes in impatience.

"Alec, for the last time. I don't need any-"she said exasperatedly only to be interrupted.

"It's not Alec," the familiar voice said, a voice too familiar. Her eyes flickered open, she was hoping that in the time it had taken her to open them he would have left. But alas! No such luck.

"I can see that," she replied shortly. As she turned to look at Simon who stood against her door, she shot him an ice cold glare, only for it to falter when she saw his expression. His eyes were blank and empty, his whole face seemed to turn downwards, and despite his vampire-like appearance, he looked incredibly human.

"Who let you in anyway?" she asked in annoyance, "If it was Mom then I think you should lea-"

"It was Alec actually," he interrupted her for a second time; "He said that you would probably want to see me. Even if you didn't know it."

He mumbled the last sentence, but she still heard him. She despised how right her brother could be at times.

"Well then, why are you here?" she sat up, curling her knees up to her chest in a sort of protective way.

"To apologize. Why else?" he said as though it was obvious.

Isabelle did nothing but sigh, she tried to keep her emotions in check, both on the outside and the inside.

"I…didn't mean what I said or how I acted. Maybe I looked like I didn't care, but I only acted that way because I do care…a lot," it pained Isabelle how the words came out of his mouth so fluently and easily. She could never display true emotion like he did, her whole life had been dedicated to being strong, she hated that she had to let it all go for one boy.

"No. You're right. Even last night you were right, I didn't think about you, or how you'd feel. I just assumed that you'd always be there when they all went away, I didn't think I cared, until last night," by the time she had finished tears were streaming down her face, her voice nothing more than a hushed whisper.

"I really fucked it up didn't I?" he muttered, still keeping his distance.

"No. You didn't, I did. I was stupid and reckless and…I'm sorry." A crashing wave of emotion overcame her and she pushed past him, leaving the room and walking quickly away from him. She was glad to hear that he didn't follow her. She couldn't do this, not now. She had barely acknowledged that Max was gone, she couldn't deal with losing Simon now. Why did it feel as though everything she touched came crashing down?

Heading into the training room, she found it empty, much to her relief. Breaking down completely, she began to punch the wall, kicking in frustration, hitting and smashing everything in sight. Swords and daggers went flying past her, cutting her skin, her knuckles rubbed raw and her face contorted in pain.

Simon growled as he watched her leave. He should go after her that was what you were supposed to do, right? But this was Isabelle, not an ordinary girl. But she needed someone, so why not him?

He wasn't sure where she would go, but followed her direction in the unfamiliar house, hoping that he would find her. Then he heard a scream, it was faint and then there was the sound of smashing. He broke into a jog, which was more the speed of a sprint for a normal human, until he reached the source of sound.

Entering the room he found her, in a mess. Her hair had flown lose, she had lost control. Kicking, punching and destroying everything in sight, not caring about the damage she did to the room and herself.

"Izzy!" he tried calling her name, but she ignored him. Taking a step nearer her he tried again, "Izzy please!"

He was desperate, her knuckles were bleeding along with the various places she had cut herself from the debris. Taking the plunge he ran up to her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, he held her firmly and looked straight into her eyes.

"Izzy please stop!" he said, and she stopped struggling beneath his grip.

_As if you care!_

His voice rang in her ears, as another glass cabinet was reduced to shards in front of her.

_I was just another plaything to you!_

He hadn't even come after her, he didn't care. Not at all.

_Izzy!_

She heard the distant call of her name, but in her flurry of torment, she disregarded it.

_Izzy please!_

She had to be imagining it, she just wanted him to there so much that she had created his voice. He wasn't really there.

Then a firm pair of hands held her still, stopping her as she found herself staring into the brown eyes of Simon Lewis.

"Izzy, please stop!" he said, the desperation clear in his voice. She looked around at what she had done, the room was in ruins. She could feel her whole body aching and stinging, but she ignored it.

"Look at me, please!" Simon pleaded with a note of fear in his tone, "Really look at me."

She didn't want to, she didn't want to see what she had done to him. Instead she feel to the ground, sobs racking her body. Yet his arms still wrapped themselves around her, covering him in her blood.

"I know you care, I know you do. I don't care how long it took you to realise, because…I still love you," he whispered into her hair.

Moments passed as they sat in utter silence, his arms cradling her, rocking her gently, until her tears subsided.

"Stop crying, it'll be okay, stop crying your heart out," he smiled slightly to himself.

Isabelle couldn't help but smile at his Oasis reference, however pitiful it was. And it was enough to make her feel better.


End file.
